Heroes: Outed
by Chulance
Summary: This Fanfic is based on the Exposed Future shown in Volume 3. Nathan has exposed Specials, and now a Brave New World has been generated. Now the Heroes must face the new constant dangers arising, and persecuting their kind.


**Chapter 1: Initial Exposure **

Would it ever end, this constant hatred, their fear of things beyond their comprehension. Their violence, murder, assaults, stealing, would these savages ever stop their heinous acts? Obviously, not, they'd been going on for thousands of years and a few thousand more, it was likely they'd be doing the same acts, the very actions that could lead to the end of not only their lives, but many others.

In the distance the sun was seen rising, indicating it was early in the morning. A wooden cabin was seen, inside torn furniture, and an Italian man was seen, a bowl of chicken soup in his hands.

_Great, another day has begun, where everyone will trash talk about specials, and more _

_news about a cure will be made. A cure that doesn't even exist"_ thought Peter Petrelli.

Peter put his spoon into the hot soup, and raised it up, liquid gathered in the center of the spoon, along with some fresh noodles. He inserted the food into his mouth, and chewed slowly, satisfied by his meal.

"Look at me, sitting down eating soup, while Nathan's "friends" are out there shooting innocent people. It isn't right, he's no better than mom. "

Peter continued to talk to himself, as he finished his soup, in-front of him a small television was plastered on a desk, currently on CNN, where a reporter was talking a Gas Mimic who'd been responsible for the deaths of several innocent people. The reporter continued to talk about the incident that had taken place.

"Here in downtown Atlanta, you can see what the horrid Special has done, using his control over gas, he quickly unleashed dangerous gases throughout the air-vents, causing most of the people within the building to suffocate, thankfully Emile Danko, and his Task Force arrived just in time, to help evacuate some of the remaining survivors. The man responsible for the attack Gordon Malmore, claims, that he'd lost control of his ability, when another worker Danny Fasco attacked him."

Peter shrugged. "The guy, should have just tried to escape, The Normals don't like excuses, they just like to persecute us."

He raised his hand, and the TV flickered off. _Technopathy, I have Nikki's son to thank for that ability._

He sighed, remembering how all of it began. Nathan had just announced his ability, and before the public even had the chance to mock him, he began levitating, while Matt and Peter were next to state their abilities, although they did not need to show a demonstration, as the world was still in awe, of Nathan's angelic powers. With that, a middle aged woman, began asking questions.

"Incredible, how many others are out there, where are they, do you know them all. What abilities do they have? "

Other reporters began asking similar questions, and all the photographers in the room, had already whipped out their cameras, many people watching the scene in Odessa, had set their VCR's to record, the most shocking announcement of the century. Nathan simply nodded, doing his best to answer all the questions being asked.

"There are many others, but I feel they shall reveal their identities in time, I advise the rest of my kind, to come out, a new age can begin, together, we can live together with the normals. " Matt then felt the urge to speak up.

"For the past year, my life has changed rapidly, all because of my ability, I'd always wanted to help people, but I could never to do that, my dream was to join the FBI, but I could never pass the exam, because of my Dyslexia. But once my ability manifested, with the help of a wonderful woman named Audrey Hanson, I joined the FBI, I began saving lives, taking down the bad guys, making the world safer for my daughter Molly".

Peter then spoke, Nathan deciding not to interrupt. "I feel the same way, about a year ago, my father died, he committed suicide. Around that time, my manifestation began. I was a simple hospice nurse, who could do nothing but watch others die, but thanks to my abilities, I was able to save millions of lives, on multiple occasions. This is why we are exposing our-selves, so we can work in the open, together, Specials, and Normals alike, we can make the world a better place, a place more accepting of difference, a world where our children, and our children's children can leave in peace, and prosperity.

A dark look came upon Nathan's face, it seemed the world was accepting, or at least excited by their abilities, but they weren't here, to become stars. _It's time to expose the Company, we need to be careful, about what we say, we don't want to make it seem like, every Special is dangerous, just the _

_Company. _ Peter, and Matt nodded their heads, Nathan was glad that both of his partners had the ability to read minds. As the reporters moved on to their next batch of questions, Nathan interrupted them.

"As much, as I'd like to tell you everything about the wonderful world of super powers, I have another message to deliver, a message of the uttermost importance. With every positive force in this world, there is a negative aspect to it. That being said, there is a negative force opposing our kind. This force is an organization composed of the most dangerous individuals on our planet, the force I'm speaking of is known as The Com"

_Bang..Bang.. _the sound of a gun being fired was heard, and the next minute, two bullets flew into Nathan's chest, and the Flying Sentor fell to the ground, blood coming out of his chest, quickly the crowd gathered dispersed, and a man with Horn Rimmed glasses was seen tucking a gun into his jacket pocket, beside him a slim blond woman, dressed in all black was seen grinning widly. "That was fun" she said, following HRG.

"Shut the hell up, we need to get out of here we just shot a man, who happens to be standing next to two mind readers" Elle grinned, briefly making electric sparks appear in her palm.

" Oh don't be such a sour puss Bennet" The older man groaned, not in the mood to yell at his partner, especially being in the situation he was in.

The two made their way out of the front door, a crowd of panicked people making their way after the Company duo, police cars, and an Ambulance were seen heading to the building. Bennet turned to his face his partner.

"Look, Elle we need to split up, try not to cause any chaos, panic, or any destruction in general. I'll take the car, Don't give me any lip, we both know, I'm the better driver, come on, this place is about to be swarming with annoyances."

Noah took off into the parking lot, while Elle folded her arms, and went In the opposite direction, watching as Noah got into the car, and zoomed off. _Damn it daddy, all the partners I get are always the same, old, boring, and bossy._

Noah continued driving, stopping at a red light, at this point, his phone began to vibrate, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cellular device. Clicking the green button, he then put the phone to his ear, looking up at the light, which was still red in color.

"Hello?"

"Good job Bennet, I wasn't sure you'd be able to do your mission properly, but it seems I've vastly under-estimated you."

"Bob, you really didn't give me much of a choice, it was either Nathan died, or my wife died."

Bob smiled, he was seen sitting down at in a leather chair, in-front of his desk in the main office, of the Primatech building he normally resided in. _Well Nathan may have exposed Specials, but at least The Company is hidden._

"Your mission has yet to be completed, we still need to deal with Peter, and Matt. Those two are very dangerous, and according to Elle, Sylar's back, and he's on the move. We need to stop him, I just spoke with Angela, Nathan, Peter, and Matt don't know about Sylar's return, I've already sent two agents to go protect Claire, you need to focus on taking down Peter, and Matt.

"Nathan I could stop, but how do you expect me to neutralize two of the most dangerous specials, with my only assistance coming from your sociopathic daughter."

"First off, don't you EVER talk about Elle that way again, she's a good girl, she's just had some unfortunate incidents occur during her life time. Besides, you have other issues to deal with, such as your new targets, I'll try to get in contact with the The Haitian, he's currently on an assignment in Paris, but I can replace him with someone else."

"What about Sylar, are we just going to let him roam free!"

"No, he's your next assignment. Focus on the task at hand, okay? If you can't handle it, well then, I hope you've prepared a suitable speech for your wife's funeral" Bob then clicked the red button, hanging up, and gently laying the phone down on his desk. With that it began ringing again almost instantly He picked up the phone, and spoke.

"Bennet, I just told-

"No, It's Bianca, and I've got bad news, sir, it's Claire, she's gone."

**Author's Notes: ** Yup, shaky start, I know, but I'm already loving this fan-fic. I've always hoped a spin off series would be made about the Exposed Future, but eh. So yeah here's chapter one, so for now I'm only including canons, but I plan to start bringing In original characters, sooner or later. I also plan to include Graphic Novel Characters. Anyway please review, I will work on Chapter 2, as soon as I get around to, re-watching the rest of Season 3.


End file.
